Pain Of Love
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: ga pinter buat summary ciyus . . #dilempar sepeda . .v intinya nih FF HUNHAN! merapat merapat yang hunhan shipper! wkwk siap baca Review oke! :D YAOI EXO


**Title : Pain Of Love**

**Author : HyoRaCuteDevil**

**Main Cast :**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Xi Luhan**

**Support Cast :**

**- Eun Jin Mi (OC)**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Kris Wu**

**- Huang Zi Tao**

**Genre : Sad, Drama (?)**

**Rate : T (aman kok. Ga ada adegan ranjang #plak)**

**Length : satu tembakan (?)**

**A/N : ini murni dari isi kepala hyora. Jika terdapat kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan semata.**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Awalnya.. pertemuanku dengan dia sangat indah. Semua terasa begitu sempurna. Hingga.. ia datang dan merubah segalanya.

Kini.. aku siapa dimatanya?

**Seoul, 13 november 2011**

Pemuda mungil dengan paras manis tersebut terlihat tengah berdiri memandangi setiap brosur-brosur yang tertempel di setiap toko ataupun tiang. Sesekali ia mengecek dompetnya lalu memandangi brosur tersebut lagi dan terakhir pasti ia akhiri dengan helaan nafas kecewa.

Yah~ ia kini tengah mencari sebuah apartemen sewa yang murah. Mengapa? Itu dikarenakan ia baru saja pindah dari beijing ke seoul. Dan sialnya, di pertengahan jalan, tas pemuda itu dimana terdapat banyak uang dan kartu kredit didalamnya jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang. Sungguh malang~

"Huft~ bagaimana ini? Aku hanya punya uang sedikit di dompet. Nanti malam aku harus tidur mana?" keluhnya.

Ia menghela nafas pendek lalu berjalan lagi perlahan sambil menunduk. Lebih tepatnya pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

Bruk~

Luhan nyaris terjatuh jika ia tidak di tolong oleh pemuda tinggi nan tampan yang ditabraknya.

Luhan segera berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali tanpa melihat pemuda yang ditabraknya itu "Ahh.. joesonghamnida dan gomawo."

"Gwaenchana dan maaf juga karena aku tidak hati-hati" ucap namja itu sambil mebungkukkan badannya juga.

Luhan lalu melanjutkan jalannya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda tadi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Eh?" bingung luhan.

Pemuda itu langsung menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah setelah melepaskan cengkramannya "Ah? Eh tidak. Tidak usah dipikirkan hehehe.. m-maaf"

Luhan tersenyum tertahan melihat tingkah pemuda itu "Aku sedang mencari apartemen yang murah." jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Berarti kau bukan orang korea?"

Luhan mengangguk "Aku dari beijing"

"Kalau begitu, tinggal saja dirumahku! Aku hanya sendiri kok!" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan cepat.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" jawab luhan.

"Aniyo, gwaenchana~ lagian aku kesepian. Yaa~?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui "Baiklah, gomawo"

Sehun tersenyum "Oh sehun" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada luhan.

Luhan membalas uluran tangan sehun "Xi luhan" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Deg deg deg~

Apa ini?

Kenapa sentuhannya terasa seperti sengatan listrik di kulitku?

Tidak~

Jantungku~

Oh ayolah! Jangan macam-macam.

Berdetaklah dengan normal -batin luhan

Hey, bahkan ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas.

Apakah ini yang disebut orang-orang dengan love at first sight?

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Setengah tahun sudah luhan tinggal dirumah sehun.

Saling membagi, tertawa, menggoda tidak luput dari mereka. Semuanya begitu indah. Luhan hanya berharap.. semuanya akan tetap seperti ini..

Ia sadar.

Ia.. benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemilik rumah itu~

Bolehkah ia mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" pada sehun?

Akankah sehun menjawab hal yang serupa jika ia mengatakan hal tersebut?

Ia tidak berani mengatakannya~

* * *

Sampai ia datang dan merubah segalanya.

Kenapa ia harus datang, masuk ke kehidupan luhan dengan sehun dan merusak segalanya?

Eun jin mi.

Sahabat sehun ketika kecil yang sempat pindah ke amerika. Dan sekarang ia kembali lagi kesini,Seoul.

Tinggal di rumah Sehun.

Merebut segala perhatian Sehun yang dulunya hanya ditujukan pada xi luhan seorang.

* * *

"Hyung, jin mi mulai hari ini akan tinggal dirumahku."

SRET~

Satu goresan menggores hati luhan.

"lalu, ia mulai sekarang akan sekamar denganku. Jadi, hyung tidak akan sekamar lagi denganku. Tapi, aku sudah menyiapakan kamar lagi kok untuk hyung. Tenang saja"

SRET~

Kini goresan tersebut mengoyak hati luhan lebih lebar. Terasa perih~

Ingin ia menangis.

Tapi, apa yang akan dipikirkan sehun nanti jika ia menangis?

Jangan gila xi luhan.

Luhan tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya "Hahaha~ gwaenchana hun-ah. Kau kira aku takut tidur sendiri? Hahaha"

Ia menutupi segalanya.

Dan sejak itu..

Ia sangat pintar dalam berakting.

Dunianya hanya dipenuhi dengan aktingnya.

Menutup hatinya.

Menjadi xi luhan berwajah dua.

Xi luhan yang kenyataannya rapuh dengan Xi luhan yang berusaha terlihat ceria di depan semua orang.

"Baguslah hyung. Kukira kau akan marah padaku."

Tidak sehun..

Aku tidak marah..

Tapi kecewa..

"Hey, untuk apa aku marah padamu? Ini rumahmu bukan? Sudah diberi tinggal disini saja, hyung sudah bersyukur."

Sehun tersenyum lalu berkata seakan luhan sekarang dimatanya tidaklah berharga lagi. Seakan luhan adalah pembantu Sehun. Menambah goresan hati pemuda manis ini.

"Nanti bersihkan kamarku dengan jin mi"

* * *

Langit kota seoul sudah gelap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.00 AM dimana seharusnya orang-orang sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda manis ini.

Lihatlah.

Ia terlihat sungguh berantakan.

Air mata masih membekas di pipinya. Matanya sembab.

Ternyata luhan menangis sedaritadi~.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kaki nya lagi. Badannya mulai bergetar. Sepertinya ia menangis lagi.

Apakah ia tidak lelah?

"Aku benci kau Oh Sehun!" pekiknya kesal.

"Seenaknya menyuruhku membersihkan kamarmu dengan yeoja itu! Kau kira aku siapa hah? Hiks.." isak luhan.

Air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari mata sembab luhan.

"Seharusnya kau bersihkan sendiri tau!" ia mengambil bantal lalu mengerahkan segala tenaganya untuk melempar bantal tersebut ke sembarang tempat.

Tuhan.

Bolehkah aku bertanya pada-Mu?

Jika terakhirnya, ia tidak bisa bersamaku..

Kenapa Kau memberikan perasaan ini padaku?

Kenapa Kau membiarkan aku bertemu dengannya jika akhirnya hanya sakit yang kuterima?

Hey, jika ia boleh memilih..

Ia ingin kembali ketika sehun menawarkan untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

Pasti Ia akan menjawab tidak.

Tapi semua sudah berlalu.

Mana mungkin ia membalikkan waktu.

ayolah, ia hanya manusia seperti pada umumnya.

* * *

Berakting, akting dan akting.

Seakan itu sudah biasa bagi Luhan

Ia juga tidak ingat sejak kapan ia pintar berakting.

Yang ia tahu..

Ia begini karena sehun.

Ia seperti robot.

.

.

.

Sehun, luhan dan jin mi kini tengah sarapan bersama di ruang makan.

"Sehun oppa~ bagaimana masakanku? Apakah tidak enak?" tanya jin mi manja sambil memandang lekat ke arah sehun.

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah jin mi "Mashita"

"Jinjjaa? Syukurlah!" sorak jin mi senang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luhan oppa? Masakanku dengan masakannya lebih enak siapa?" tanya jin mi lagi.

Luhan hanya dapat mendengus kesal melihat sikap jin mi yang seakan ingin terlihat lebih hebat dibanding dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia mematahkan semua tulang jin mi. Tapi.. ia masih sabar. Bagaimana pun juga gadis itu lebih muda darinya dan ia adalah sahabat kecil sehun.

"Tentu saja masakanmu" jawab sehun tersenyum ke arah jin mi.

PRAK!

Dua pasang mata itu langsung melihat ke arah luhan.

"aku kenyang." ucap luhan setelah membanting sumpitnya di meja lalu berlalu pergi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jin mi menyeringai menang.

"YA! Hyung! Tapi kau masih harus membereskan makan kami!" teriak sehun.

Luhan mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Bagaimana bisa sehun mengatakan hal sekejam itu? Tidak berperasaan. Padahal.. dulu.. sebelum gadis itu datang, semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna.

Membereskan makan akan mereka lakukan bersama. Semua bersama.

Sekarang?

Jika dulunya Sehun memberikan luhan A, maka sekarang gadis itu yang mendapatkannya.

Jika dulunya Sehun memberikan luhan B, maka sekarang gadis itu yang mendapatkannya.

Sehun..

Kau masih ingat aku?

Aku ini siapa dimatamu?

sadarilah aku..

Aku disini..

Aku ada disini..

Hyung ada disini..

Jebal..

Lihat ke arahku..

Seperti dulu..

* * *

Pemuda manis bersurai pink yang diketahui bernama luhan tengah duduk di bangku yang terdapat di perkarangan rumah sehun. Ia memandang sendu langit-langit yang berwarna jingga. Sesekali ia menghela nafas.

Ia kesal sekali dengan jin mi.

Bagaimana tidak? Jin mi selalu bermanja-manja pada sehun di depan Luhan. Lalu ia juga selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan luhan di hadapan sehun. Tidak jarang ia melihat senyum kemenangan di bibir jin mi ketika sehun lebih memuji gadis itu daripada Luhan. Ingin rasanya ia menampar gadis itu. Tapi apa daya? Apakah dengan begitu sehun akan menoleh padanya? Berhenti bercanda. Jika ia melakukan itu.. ia yakin sehun semakin membencinya.

"Oppa, annyeong~" tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis mengagetkan luhan.

Hembusan nafas malas terdengar dari bibir cherry luhan ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Untuk apa kau kesini jin mi?"

"Tentu saja menyapa oppa~ oppa benci samaku ya~?" ucap jin mi dengan suara yang ia buat semanis mungkin membuat luhan bertambah muak.

Ia akui jin mi cantik. Badannya juga bagus. Tapi maaf saja. Luhan gay.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya sebal lalu kembali melihat langit-langit jingga.

"Oppa~ kau tahu~.." jin mi memberi jeda lalu menyeringai tanpa luhan sadari.

"Nanti malam.. aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada sehun oppa~"

Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan mata membulat. Namun sejenak kemudian, ia kembali terlihat tenang.

"Lalu?" ucap luhan singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat langit

Jin mi semaking menyeringai kesetanan "Aku tahu oppa menyukainya~ HAHAHA! Tenang saja. Karena sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi milikku"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Dadanya terlihat naik turun. Ia berusaha menetralkan amarahnya lalu menoleh ke arah jinmi dan tersenyum "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak gay" ucapnya lalu berlalu ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua.

Sekali lagi luhan berakting.

Sampai kapan ia sanggup berakting?

Jin mi masih menyeringai sambil mengikuti luhan ke dapur.

"Oppa~"

Luhan tetap diam memotong sayuran tanpa melihat gadis itu.

"Oppa~ kau yakin, kau tidak mencintainya?"

Luhan tetap diam.

"Baik. Lihat saja besok. Kau akan melihatku penuh dengan kissmark sehun oppa dan kau akan melihat bahwa ia akan menjadi milikku HAHAHA"

PRANG~!

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" ucap luhan setelah membanting pisau yang ia pegang.

Tangannya sudah bersiap menampar pipi gadis itu sebelum..

Sehun datang..

"LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak sehun menggema.

Luhan hanya dapat diam mematung dengan tangan yang masih melayang di udara.

Jin mi langsung bergelayut di tangan sehun dan mulai berakting "Hiks~ oppa~ luhan oppa mau menampar jin mi hiks~.. padahal jin mi hanya ingin membantu luhan oppa memasak~.. huweee~"

Sehun semakin marah mendengar pengakuan jin mi "LUHAN! KAU SEBENARNYA KENAPA? APA MAKSUDMU MENAMPAR JIN MI? IA KAN BERNIAT BAIK MAU MEMBANTUMU MEMASAK!"

Luhan berusaha menahan air matanya. Badannya bergetar. Ia menunduk lalu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN INI SEMUA! AKU MUAK DENGANMU LUHAN!"

Jin mi hanya menyeringai menang tanpa sehun sadari. Ia melanjutkan aksi aktingnya lagi. Ia memeluk lengan sehun lalu menatap sehun seperti ingin menangis "Oppa~.. tapi ia sempat memukul bahuku.. huweee~ sakit~.."

sehun langsung mengusap-usap bahu gadis itu dan sekali lagi jin mi menyeringai menang.

Sehun menatap sinis luhan yang masih menunduk "Kau gila luhan"

Sehun kembali mengusap-usap bahu gadis itu dengan sayang.

"Sehun.."

Sehun dan jin mi langsung menoleh ke arah luhan dan membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati luhan sudah banjir dengam air mata sambil menatap mereka berdua.

"... andai kau tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi" lirih luhan bergetar lalu langsung pergi ke luar rumah sehun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Ia terlalu lelah..

Luhan lelah diperlakukan seperti itu..

Jin mi langsung panik meilhat sehun yang shock seperti itu. Ia takut sehun mengetahui semuanya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sehun.

"O-oppa, ba-bahu ku masih sakit" ucap jin mi sambil menarik lengan sehun yang masih shock menatap pintu.

"Jin mi!"

"Ahh n-ne oppa?" keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis gadis itu.

Matnaya sudah terlihat tidak fokus. Ia tidak berani menatap mata sehun.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi"

"A-apa maksud oppa? Sudah jelas ia ingin menamparku tadi" ucap jin mi berusaha terlihat tenang.

"KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR!" bentak sehun membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

Tangis gadis itu pun pecah "huweeee mianhae oppa~"

* * *

"Shit." sehun langsung berlari keluar mencari luhan ketika ia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Maaf hyung aku membentakmu. Saranghae. -batin sehun

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aiishh! Bahkan aku tidak tahu ia tinggal dimana!"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST

Sehun menghela nafas putus asa. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mencari luhan dimana.

DEG~

"Ah. Aku tanya teman kerjanya saja di cafe. Mungkin ia tahu." sehun segera berlari secepatnya ke cafe tersebut.

Kling~

"Maaf kami sudah tu- sehun-ssi?"

Sehun tersenyun lemah "Maaf aku datang malam-malam seperti ini. Err.. Baekhyun-ssi, apakah kau tahu sekarang luhan ada dimana?"

Baekhyun menatap sinis luhan "Ckh, untuk apa kau tahu? Kau mau mempermainkannya lagi? Jangan harap. Selama ini ia sering menceritakan padaku semuanya tentangmu. Kau tahu? Ia menyukaimu ah tidak. Bahkan ia mencintaimu. Sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki apartemen baru. Tapi, ia masih ingin bersamamu hingga ia tidak mau pindah dari rumahmu lagi. Dan kau yang tidak peka itu malah menyakitinya? Aku tidak tahu selama ini ia berakting seperti apa didepanmu. Ketahuilah, ia juga manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit sehun-ssi."

Sehun tercengang "L-luhan hyung mencintaiku?"

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan?"

Sehun masih tercengang

"Apartemen xxx kamar no 405. Temui dia sekarang. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Jika kau membuat hatinya terluka sekali lagi, jangan harap kau hidup."

Lamunan sehun lamgsung buyar. Ia segera tersenyum dan membungkuk berkali kali ke baekhyun "Gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo. Tenang saja. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Ia tidak akan tersakiti lagi karena.. ia adalah malaikatku yang paling berharga" jawab sehun mantap

* * *

**Ting tong ting tong**

**Tok tok tok**

Sehun berkali-kali memencet bel dan mengetok pintu apartemen luhan tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Luhan hyung! Tolong bukakan pintunya.. maafkan aku selama ini hyung! Maaf.. aku tahu aku salah. Aku selalu membentakmu padahal aku tidak tahu jika kau benar." ucap sehun.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung.. kumohon buka.. hiks.." sehun mulai putus asa. Perlahan ia merosot ke tanah hingga berlutut di depan pintu apartemen luhan.

Sehun tersenyum walau air mata mengalir di pipinya "Baiklah hyung, aku akan tetap disini sampai hyung membukakan pintunya untukku"

Sehun mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding apartemen luhan dan memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya berharap luhan akan membukakan pintunya. Ia akan terima jika luhan memukulnya, menamparnya atau apapun. Asal, luhan membukakan pintunya dan membiarkan sehun menjelaskan semuanya.

Sehun sadar..

Ia mencintai LUHAN.

"Luhan hyung.. saranghae.. dan maafkan aku untuk segalanya.." bisik sehun lirih dengan mata terpejam dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah sampai di alam mimpi karena terlalu lelah.

**#01.00 AM KST**

Cklek~

Seorang pemuda manis yang tinggal di kamar 405 keluar. Selimut tampak ia pegang sekarang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seorang namja tampan, sehun lalu berjongkok disana.

SRET

Ia menyelimuti namja tampan itu agar tidak kedinginan.

Ia tersenyum sendu melihat sehun "Maaf sehun-ah.. aku sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi ini semua.."

Tes~

Air mata menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Hiks~" ia langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia mendengar isak tangis keluar dari bibir cherrnya.

Perlahan ia melepas tangannya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening pemuda tampan itu. Dan cup~

"Selamat tinggal, sehun-ah.."

Hey, kau..

Ya kau pemuda tampan yang mencuri hatiku..

Aku akan pergi..

Kumohon..

Jaga dirimu baik-baik..

Carilah yeoja ataupun namja yang baik karena kau tidak mungkin bersamamu..

Aku sudah cukup lelah.

Tapi ingatlah..

Aku mencintaimu, oh sehun.

Selamanya..

**END**

Bercanda bercanda ._.

#dicekek

* * *

Sang mentari muncul dengan perlahan membawa sinarnya untuk makhluk-makhluk dibumi agar dapat beraktivitas.

"... Hey.. anak muda.. ayo bangun.. kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Perlahan sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya, karena seseorang terus memanggil-manggilnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Ehh?" sehun segera menoleh ke arah orang yang membangunkannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga nak. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini anak muda?" tanya seorang ahjumma.

Sehun berusaha mengingat kenapa ia bisa disini dan akhirnya ia ingat. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Ia melihat pintu apartemen luhan dan segera berdiri tak menjawab pertanyaan ahjumma itu. Dipikirannya hanya satu. LUHAN.

Ting tong ting tong

"Luhan hyung! Buka pintunya.. jebal.."

"Hey anak muda, kau mencari luhan? Ia baru saja pergi tadi pagi membawa koper. Sepertinya err ia akan kembali ke beijing lagi."

JEDERRR

Sehun hanya dapat mematung mendengar itu semua. Luhan ke beijing? Meninggalkan dirinya?

Ia melihat ke lantai lagi. Selimut luhan.. pasti.. luhan yang menyelimutinya.. karena ia hafal wangi yang tertinggal di selimut itu..

TES~

Air mata lolos dari mata elang sehun.

"Luhan hyung.." bisiknya tidak percaya.

"LUHAN HYUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNGGG!" pekiknya bersamaan dengan dirinya merosot ke lantai.

Menangisi hal yang sudah terjadi.

Menyesal~.

Hyung..

Kau mencintaiku bukan?

Lantas..

Kenapa kau pergi?

Meninggalkan sendiri..

4 years later

Jangan tanya kehidupan sehun yang sekarang. Pastinya.. sangat berantakan. Ia seperti boneka hidup. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Luhan.. Luhan.. dan Luhan..

Ia ingin bertemu luhannya.

Yah~ ia sampai sekarang belum bisa melupakan luhan. Bahkan, hari demi hari.. perasaan itu tumbuh semakin kuat.

Hey hyung..

Kau dimana?

Apa kau masih mengingatku?

Sudah 4 tahun..

Kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Aku kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu?

Apa kau masih mencintaiku?

Drrt drrt

Sehun tidak menggubris panggilan masuk tersebut. Ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. SIAPAPUN.

Ia rindu luhan..

Sampai berkali-kali ponsel sehun berbunyi membuatnya ia mau tidak mau harus mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Aishhh, sebenarnya siapa sih yang meneleponku?" gerutu sehun sambil memencet tombol telepon berwarna hijau.

"Yoboseyo?"

"SEHUN! KENAPA KAU BARU MENGANGKATNYA SEKARANG? LUHAN! LUHAN!"

DEG~

Sehun langsung menegang ketika mendengar kata 'luhan' disebut oleh baekhyun.

"LUHAN? KENAPA IA? APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?" teriak sehun.

Ia cemas sekali.

Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan luhan.

"IA MENGATAKAN BAHWA IA AKAN MENIKAH NANTI MALAM DENGAN KRIS WU, LELAKI YANG MENCINTAI LUHAN. TERNYATA SELAMA INI IA SELALU MENUNGGUMU BODOH! SEKARANG IA MENGATAKAN JIKA IA SUDAH LELAH MENUNGGUMU! CEPAT KAU PERGI KE BEIJING SEKARANG SEBELUM SEMUANYA TERLAMBAT! PERNIKAHAN MEREKA AKAN BERLANGSUNG NANTI MALAM! KAU HANYA PUNYA WAKTU SEDIKIT!" jelas baekhyun panjang lebar.

sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas pergi ke bandara. Ia harus ke beijing sekarang juga!

Meraih cintanya~

"Shit" makinya

* * *

**#18.45 PM**

seorang pemuda manis tengah duduk di depan meja rias dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia sudah siap memakai gaun putih beserta wig. Terlihat sangat cantik.

Ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah.. apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" mata luhan mulai berair.

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar tidak menangis. Ia harus menikah. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Luhan tersenyum paksa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku? Bukankah kau mengatakan di depan pintuku dulu bahwa kau mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah datang kesini menemuiku?"

Ia menghelas nafas berat.

"Sehun-ah.. kau tahu? Aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang.." bisik luhan lirih.

"Sehun-ah.. aku.. sekarang akan menikah.. aku rasa.. aku tidak boleh mengharapkanmu terus menerus. Asal kau tahu.. aku tidak pernah mencintai kris.. aku hanya mencintaimu" luhan tersenyum.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak.

"Saranghae sehun-ah." bisik luhan lalu beranjak pergi karena ia sudah harus menikah.

* * *

"Kris wu, apa kau bersedia menjadi suami xi luhan dikala suka maupun duka?"

Kris tersenyum mantap "Saya bersedia"

"Xi luhan, apa kau bersedia menjadi istri kris wu dikala suka maupun duka?"

Luhan tersenyum palsu "Saya.. bersedia"

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa saling memasangkan cincin pada pasangan kalian, setelah itu silahkan berciuman"

Kris menyematkan cincin di jari luhan sambil tersenyum dan sekarang gantian luhan yang menyematkan cincin itu pada jari kris.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di penjuru ruangan.

"Sekarang kalian bisa berciuman. Setelah itu kalian akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri" ucap pastor itu

Kria tersenyum pada luhan yang dibalas dengan senyuman palsu luhan. Mereka mulai mendekatkan diri mereka untuk berciuman.

Dikit lagi.. hingga...

BRAKKKKK

"HENTIKAN ITU SEMUA!"

Semua langsung menoleh ke sumber keributan.

Dan luhan..

Menatap tidak percaya pada sosok itu..

"S-sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum mendekati luhan "Ya.. aku datang hyung.."

GREBB

"Huweeeeeee... kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kau tahu? Aku selalu menunggumu! Kau bodoh bodoh bodoh! Saranghae~ Hiks~" tangisan luhan langsung pecah seiring ia memeluk sehun.

"Sst~ uljima luhan hyung.. maafkan ku yang bodoh ini. Aku mengira kau sudah tidak mencintaiku.. nado.. nado saranghae xi luhan.." sehun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir luhan.

Hanya menempel dan tidak lebih. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Hey, dia akan menikah denganku tahu!"

"T-tapi kris.. a-aku.."

"HENTIKAN ITU GE!"

Kini semua mata tertuju ke arah pemuda bermata panda yang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Jangan menikah dengan lelaki lain.. aku tidak sanggup melihat gege dengan lelaki lain." ucap tao lirih.

Kris hanya dapat diam mematung mendengar tao berbicara.

Toa tersenyum lemah "Wo ai ni.. dari ketika kita masih berumur 5 tahun.."

Hening beberapa saat.

GREBB

Kris memeluk tao hingga membuat tao terkejut "Maaf.. maafkan gege yang tidak peka ini.. maafkan gege yang sudah membuatmu terluka berkali-kali.. maaf.." bisik kris tulus.

Tao tersenyum tulus "Aku selalu memaafkan gege"

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya lalu berkata mantap "Izinkan gege untuk belajar mencintaimu huang zi tao."

Tao menutup mulutnya tidak percaya "Gege.."

Tepuk tangan dan sorak riuh para penonton langsung terdengar.

Cup~

Tiba-tiba tao mencium kris membuat kris membulatkan matanya kaget.

Sehun dan luhan tersenyum bahagia melihat ini semua.

Sehun menyeringai sambil melirik luhan.

"Hyung"

Luhan menoleh "Ne? Mmphhhhhhh"

Kedua pasangan itu saling berciuman. Dan sekali lagi, teriakan riuh para penonton menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Semua berakhir bahagia bukan?

**END!**

Nah akhirnya selesai juga #lap ingus eh lap keringat ._.

Semoga feelnya dapat T.T

Mian klo kependekan atau kepanjangan u,u

Semoga semua readers suka yah~

Gomawo yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff aneh saya ini ^^

Review nya jgn lupa~

Yg pnjng review nya #ditimpuk sendal

Salam pahit eh manis, #plak

**-Hyora**


End file.
